Rima LVIII
by Taeko
Summary: no se q poner... solo q aparece la rima de Bequer LVIII (lo dice el titulo). q es de un solo capt y q... q me an obligado a colgarlo!


WOLAS!

Antes q na, avisar q este fik lo toi poniendo no por voluntad propia, sino por obligacion (no es q tnga una pistola en la cabeza y me obligen... no...) es q lo prometi y lo prometido es deuda (me obligaron XD era o Colgar el fiok o pasr verguenza agena =S y eso no lo puedo sufrir!!!!!!!)

Weno, el fik va dedicado a kien me obligo (ad de obligada, tonta¬¬) Hitomi Felton.

Weno nos vemos!!!! si lo acabais poned RR XD asias

**

* * *

**

**Rima LVIII**

****

"Él estaba ahí, en medio de la puerta y yo tenía que pasar por narices por su lado… al final me decidí y le di un par de golpecitos en la espalada para que se girara. Se apartó. Di la carta a mi búho y me gire para irme, entonces fue cuando vi que él me estaba escaseando con sus ojos grises…

- ¿tu eres de Slytherin?- me lo quedé mirando y afirme como una boba.- Pues no te vi nunca…

- Pues llevo los mismos años que tu, y yo si que me acuerdo de ti…- y me acerque a él para volver a salir.

- ¿Como te llamas?- me preguntó mientras yo estaba bajando las escaleras, para volver a la sala común.

- Amalia, Amalia Darty

Cuando llegué a la sala común, vi a esa chica con la que Malfoy siempre va, Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson… siempre quise ser ella porque siempre esta cerca de él, pero el año pasado me di cuenta que siendo ella, me ganaría mala fama y no, gracias estoy bien como estoy, aunque nadie sepa que existo, ni los profesores. Al poco rato, cogí mi libro preferido, el de pociones y me lo leí "así de paso avanzo materia" pensé. Pero estaba muy equivocada. La puerta se abrió y él apareció, yo seguía leyendo, pero note que por primera vez en cinco años en Hogwarts, alguien se acercaba a mí. Primero pensé que era para que dejara libre el sofá, así que me levante con los ojos pegados al libro, aunque pensé que era un poco tonto que fuera a ese sofá si había otro y estaba vacío, más que nada porque en la sala no había nadie más que mi libro y yo. Pero me daba igual con tal de no meterme en líos y seguir en el anonimato…

- ¿Dónde vas, Amalia Darty?- levanté los ojos del libro con sorpresa. Alguien se dirigía a mí. Y, ese alguien era ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy. Así que muy probablemente era una inocentada o sueño o algo peor, una pesadilla…

- ¿Perdón, es a mi?

- No sé, eso creo, no hay nadie más y antes me dijiste que tu nombre es Amalia Darty ¿o entendí mal?

- ¿eh…? No, no, entendiste bien.- No sabía como hablar con él. Desde que el nuevo curso había empezado todas las chicas hablaban de él como lo más bello de este mundo, el problema es que yo me enamoré de él en cuando lo vi, pero no dije nada.

- Bueno, veo que no mentiste al decir que eras de Slytherin…

- ¿y para que lo querría hacer?

- No sé, pero como nunca te había visto…

- No es cierto, me viste, pero no te fijaste.

- Sí, bueno, quizás…

Quise volver a mi lectura, pero no me dejo.

- ¿Qué lees?

- Pociones, me gusta la asignatura.

- Y a mi tu. - Tal y como salió de la boca, ahí se quedó. Yo me quedé como una tonta mirándomelo. "¡eso es imposible, pero si no me conoce de nada!" pensé – sé que estarás pensando que no te conozco de nada, pero no es cierto. Antes de venir aquí, busqué información sobre ti. Se que eres sangre pura, que tus padres y los míos se conocen y que eres muy buena en las asignaturas de Pociones y Artes Obscuras…

- Vaya, pues si que sabes…

- Y también sé que me gustas…

- Eso es imposible- me moría de ganas de oír esas palabras de su boca, pero era tan irreal…

- ¿Imposible?

- Si. No me conoces, todo lo que sabes lo has leído, no sabes como me comporto ni nada de nada.

- Con eso también tienes razón…Pero quiero que salgas conmigo. Así también te conoceré.

- No me agrada la idea…no es que no me gustes, me gustas…demasiado- esa ultima palabra la dije entre dientes.- Pero me harás daño.

- ¿Daño?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?- y se ha acercó a mi.- ¿Por hacer algo así?- No me dio tiempo de reaccionar, cuando me acorde de quien era, me vi con sus labios pegados a los míos, su lengua entrando en mi boca, sus manos en mi cintura y mis manos en su cuello. Cuando él despegó sus labios de los míos dijo muy serio y clavando su mirada en mis ojos.- Yo creo que no te ha dolido, creo que te gusto y todo.- Me lo mire con vergüenza, sacando los brazos de donde los había puesto.

- Y me gusto, pero…

- ¿Me quieres?- y yo asentí.- Pues yo también, así que dime una razón por la que no pueda ser.

- ¿Quieres que de ese néctar delicioso / No te amargue la hez? /Pues aspírale, acércale a tus labios / y déjale después. ¿Quieres que conservemos una dulce / Memoria de este amor? / Pues amémonos hoy mucho, y mañana / Digámonos: ¡Adiós!- Me miro extrañado.- Otra de mis aficiones, la poesía, bueno mejor dicho Bécquer.

- ¿Esta es la rima LVIII?- afirmé asombrada.- Además no dijiste una razón por la cual esto no fuera posible, mejor dicho me apoyaste, ¿no es cierto?

Esta vez fui yo quien me acerqué a él, lo cogí por el cuello y lo besé. El beso duro rato, hasta que alguien nos aviso de que ya no estábamos solos."

- Esto paso en nuestro quinto año en Hogwarts y ahora que hemos salido de él ya sabes como va a seguir esto…

- Si, – ha dicho mi hermano mirando mi barriga.- Con un miembro más.

- Dos - ha corregido Draco, acariciando mi barriga.- ¿no es cierto mi vida?

* * *

Weno espero q os aya gustado!!!

**PETONS/Muxu/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


End file.
